3 Seconds
by Aiden Von Schleich
Summary: 3 seconds. Tick. Tock. Tick. And it's gone. Just 3 seconds. It may not seem much. But it is. It is a lot. After an accident as a baby, Harry Potter has the power to see 3 seconds into the future. ONHOLD DUE TO LACK OF ANY SORT OF PLANNING MY BAD SORRY
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Everything you recognize belong to J K Rowling. Everything J K Rowling recognizes belong to J K Rowling. Everything belonging to J K Rowling belongs to J K Rowling. Everything else ... probably belongs to me then.

* * *

 **Prologue:**

"James, dear! You know Harry isn't allowed in here!"

 _Pause._

"James! James!"

 _Pause._

"James Potter! Come here and get your son away from here right this instance! My experiments are dangerous!"

"James where are yo- NO HARRY NO DON'T-"

* * *

"Harry here seems completely healthy; his magical core is stable, he has no physical injuries... the accident doesn't seem to have injured him in anyway."

"But Albus ... what if-"

"Lily, honey, we've been over this already. If Albus think he's fine, then he's fine."

"But-"

"No buts, Lily, our Harry's fine and you need to stop blaming yourself for it."

"I guess..."

"Perhaps a lemon drop would help, my girl?"

 _Pause._

"No? Why do no one wants them these days... Anyway, it looks like Voldemort is on the move again. For Harry's sake I suggest living under a Fidelius Charm..."

* * *

"Are you sure to leave him there, Albus? I've been observing them and they seem to be the worst sort of muggles."

"Minerva dear, he needs to be under the blood protection as there may be Death Eaters still about. Besides, they're family, they'll look after Harry..."

"But surely we can take him in as a ward of Hogwarts? He'll be perfectly safe here too."

"Ah but Harry here would need to grow up normally, away from all the fame. The Dursley's is the best place for little Harry."

* * *

"Freak! Clean the house! You're old enough to start earning your stay here!" a large whale of man bellowed at a four years old raven-haired boy, shoving a bucket and mop into his hands.

"Yes Uncle Vernon."

Harry Potter is intelligent for his age despite having been locked in a cupboard under the stairs for the past two years. One would expect him to be as stupid as his cousin, Dudley, who is still unable to form the speech of a sentence. His intelligence is explained by the large number of books that are in said cupboard, books that are old and dusty, long forgotten by the TV-addicted members of the residence.

Most children would have ignored the weird squibbles covering sheets of bound paper, favouring toys and other more exciting entertainment. But a child locked with nothing to do managed to figure out the meaning behind such squibbles, along with the help of dangling on he door handle to peek at the TV through the keyhole.

Taking the bucket and mop, Harry stumbled across the kitchen floor to the garage, where he was able to fill up the bucket with soap and water. Harry was barely able to drag the bucket back into the kitchen, where, after wetting the mop, he began cleaning.

A few moments later, having cleaned the kitchen, Harry proceeds to drag the bucket into the hallway, when...

There was water everywhere.

Dudley, having just crashed into Harry, was sitting in the puddle, crying.

Even though he knew that Dudley was the one who ran into him, Harry, knew, at that point, that he was in trouble... deep trouble.

Loud, thundering footsteps echoed down the hallway.

"BOY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

A large hand, raised, ready to strike at the innocent black haired boy, moments from swinging down.

 _"Please, I don't want to get hit... please..."_ Harry silently prayed.

A small, tingling sensation filled his body, coming from somewhere within him, somewhere out of reach.

Harry's green eyes turned golden for a fraction of a second.

 _Tick._

A car engine, outside, starting.

A bird chirping a tune.

A fly, flying past his eyes.

 _Tock._

The radio, announcing its channel.

Dudley hiccups in between his sobs.

Petunia comes into vision, rushing at Dudley.

After what seems like an eternity, the hand came down and hit the boy's head, hard.

 _Tick._

The small, tingling sensation disappeared. Harry saw his uncle, hand rasied, ready to strike him.

He heard, again, a car engine starting... and a bird chriping... and saw a fly flying past his eyes.

The radio announces its channel, Dudley hiccups, Petunia is coming...

He knew what is going to happen next.

He ducked.

Vernon's hand went above his head, brushing against his thick hair, missing by millimeters.

Harry suddenly became very tired... so very tired...

He collapsed and knew no more.


	2. Chapter One: The Letter

**Disclaimer:** J K Rowling is secretly a muggleborn witch, who had also received her Hogwarts acceptance letter during her eleventh summer.

* * *

 **Chapter One: The Letter**

Harry Potter woke up.

 _6:31:54_

Aunt Petunia unlocked the door. Harry went into the kitchen and started cooking breakfast.

 _6:43:17_

Harry's green eye's flashed golden.

 _6:43:18_

Harry looked over at his aunt. Petunia seems to be reading the newspaper, not noticing her staring nephew.

 _6:43:19_

Harry continues observing his aunt, who continues to read the newspaper.

 _6:43:20_

 _6:43:17_

 _"Safe,"_ Harry thought, satisfied, quickly stuffing a piece of bacon in his mouth.

Aunt Petunia did not notice, as expected.

Throughout the next ten minutes, where Harry proceeds to cook the sausages, eggs, mushrooms and hash browns, Harry's eyes would periodically flash gold, where immediately after he would quick shove a small piece of whatever he's cooking into his mouth, swallowing it within three seconds. There were times where Harry's eyes would flash gold, but he would not attempt to steal a bite... seemingly coincidentally at those times, Aunt Petunia would look up, supervising his nephew within three seconds.

Three seconds.

Harry can see into the future... but only for three seconds.

It may not seem a lot. But it is.

It's enough for Harry to be well fed.

Harry, who cooks every meal, is able to eat the food right underneath the nose of his 'family'. Due to the sheer amount of food that he has to cook, none of them notice that there's slightly less food served than bought, leading to a adequately healthy boy. Tall for his age, Harry has maturing muscles from his chores, messy black hair atop a handsome face, and intelligent looking bright green eyes that always seem to know what's going on. Despite this, he's wearing his cousin's hand-me-downs that has a few too many Xs in front of its L size, making him seem shorter and scrawnier than he actually is.

His intelligence is also masked by the fact that he has to get worse grades than Dudley, meaning he has to botch his exams and appear ignorant to his teachers. Even the school librarian, who sees Harry every school break, is fooled by his masquerade, as he seems to skim through books at an impossibly fast speed. Strangely, Harry's eyes would flash gold every minute or so, though the librarian dismisses it as a trick of the light. Little did she know that he's seeing 3 seconds into the future of what he will read, allowing him to read at an astonishing fast pace.

His ability is not limitless, however.

Using it seems to tire him. At first, using it would render Harry unconscious every time. But as the years gone by, Harry's able to use it at only the cost of exhaustion, then just feeling a bit tired... And soon he's able to use it multiple times a day, then multiple times an hour, and now, he's able to use it once every 3 minute without feeling tired at all. Using it more often than that would, of course, tire him. Harry concluded that he must have some sort of 'time energy', where using his power would drain him of this 'energy', recharging after 3 minute after each use. Harry reckons his 'time energy' capacity is about 10 uses, meaning that he's only sees into the future 10 times in quick succession, but doing so would leave him unconscious.

There was a time when he has to use it multiple times a second. Back when he was eight, Dudley and his gang loves to go what he calls 'Harry Hunting.' Harry, while normally be able to avoid the whole situation using his powers, or at least be able to run and find an adult, was unfortunately caught at a dead end. The alleyway that he was caught in only revealed to be a dead end 5 seconds after entering it, meaning that Harry's ability was useless to determine the lack of path in it.

At that time, Dudley and his gang had blocked off the only exit and were closing in. Harry used all 7 (he only had a maximum of 8 uses at that time due to his younger age) charges of his power to escape the situation unscathed. Dudley and his gang were shocked when Harry had charged at them, and were even more shocked when he was able to dodge every single one of their attacks, even the ones from behind him, as if he knew where they were coming from. After this incident, Dudley was freaked out by Harry, and went for easier targets instead.

With no more 'Harry Huntings', Harry's life was almost pleasant. He had enough to eat, he can read books at accelerated rates, and he never got caught doing something he shouldn't. There was a time at a zoo, where he would have accidentally let a snake out and Dudley fall into the snake pit. But as soon as something weird happens, namely a snake speaking in this case, Harry's eye's would flash gold, in case of whatever it is that could get him in trouble. Harry saw that his fat cousin, leaning on the glass, would fall in, immediately grabbed hold of his arm, pulling him away from the soon vanishing glass, simultaneously telling the snake to stay put. Dudley, while shocked that Harry had made really creepy snake noises, was grateful that Harry had saved him from falling, thus had not told his parents, saving Harry from a beating.

And so, after serving breakfast, Harry proceeds to get the mail, when something strange happened again.

He has a letter.

Harry's eyes immediately flashed gold.

A warm, tingling sensation once again filled him.

 _Tick._

He turned around and saw that Dudley was staring at him.

 _"Damn,"_ he thought. Dudley must have noticed his strange pause when he saw the letters.

 _Tock._

Harry turned around and started nonchalantly walking towards the breakfast table to deliver the mail. Unfortunately, Dudley is still suspiciously staring at Harry.

 _Tick._

The warm, tingling sensation left him once more.

 _"Dudley's going to keep staring at me,"_ Harry thought. _"I've got to find some way to distract him or hide the letter."_

Harry's eye's flashed gold again.

 _Tick._

Harry tuned around, using this movement to mask his hand shoving the letter into his pocket.

 _Tock._

Harry started walking towards the breakfast table again when...

"MUM! HARRY'S GOT A LETT-"

 _Tick._

 _"Damn that observant Dudley."_ silently cursed Harry, who had just picked up the letters.

Once more, Harry's eyes flashed golden.

Harry tried pointing behind Dudley. Dudley didn't fall for it.

Harry tried hiding his letter under his shirt. Dudley noticed.

Harry tried dropping the letters, and quickly sweeping his letter under the rug so that he can retrieve it later when no one is looking. Dudley noticed.

 _"Four uses left,"_ thought Harry. _"I'd better think of something quick."_

Harry turned around and started walking towards the breakfast table, hoping that Dudley would lose attention as he neared the table.

Upon arriving, Harry's eyes flashed a few more times.

Once again, he tried putting the letter in his pocket, hoping he had lost Dudley's attention.

He hadn't.

Harry tried screaming "SPIDER" while pointing at the wall to distract his family, but the fearless Vernon didn't buy it.

Harry tried simply giving the letters but his to his relatives. Maybe they'll let him keep his. But Vernon snatched his letter away when he did so, glaring angrily at him.

 _"One use left, else I'll fall unconscious."_

Harry was exhausted at this point. So he did the only thing he can.

Harry's eyes flashed gold.

 _Tick._

Harry dropped the non relevant letters, quickly turning his letter around to see a red seal. Without paying attention to it, he opened the envelope and toke out his letter.

 _Tock._

He read:

 _Dear Mr Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witc-_

 _Tick._

 _"Damn."_ Harry cursed again. " _There might be more important information in the rest of the letter. I have to know what it is."_

And so Harry's eyes flashed gold for one final time.

To the rest of the family. It looked like Harry got the mail and went to the breakfast table, when he suddenly collapsed.

But little did they know that Harry had read the full contents of the letter.

It read:

 _Dear Mr Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading the first chapter. Please review! Stay tuned for the next chapter: Hagrid**


	3. Chapter Two: Hagrid

**Disclaimer:** J K Rowling's Hogwarts letter was in fact delivered by Hagrid, though in her case Hagrid is only an abnormally tall man and not a half giant.

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Hagrid**

Harry woke up.

It was dark.

Harry looked up onto the flat ceiling.

Wait.

A flat ceiling.

Not a sloped one.

He wasn't under the stairs.

 _"Where am I?"_

He look around at...

A room.

An actual room.

And he was in a bed.

A real, comfortable bed.

Sure, some of the springs on the mattress was broken, it's tattered and old, and it squeaks every time he moved. But it was a bed nonetheless.

The place seemed familiar.

Harry looked around, spotted some broken toys and a dusty bookshelf filled with unread children's books.

 _"Ah!"_ thought Harry as he recognised the place. _"I must be in Dudley's second bedroom."_

 _But why?_

 _Why would he be placed in Dudley's second bedroom, rather than his cupboard?_

He thought back at before he lost his conscience.

The letter.

 _His_ letter.

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry... surely it must be a joke, right?_

He heard loud mutterings from his aunt and uncle in the living room, he could just make out the words 'letter' and 'freak'.

" _They must be talking about the letter,"_ he realised.

He jumped out of bed, creeping stealthily towards the door.

One flash of green eyes turning golden later, he confidently opened the door and sneaked down the stairs.

There he overheard his Aunt and Uncle whispering loudly and angrily.

"-do they know? The cupboard under the stairs. Are they watching us? Vernon do you think they know how we've been treating him?"

"Pet dear, don't worry. I've burnt the letter and we've moved the freak into the bedroom just in case. He'll never know."

Harry's relatives were silent for a moment, before whispering quietly to each other.

Harry went closer to the door to listen.

A floorboard creaked.

Vernon and Petunia went silent.

 _"Shit,"_ cursed Harry, _"please don't notice please don't notice please don't notice I'm not here I'm not here I'm not here."_

Even with his ability, Harry would only be able to hide, but he won't know where Vernon will and will not look until it's too late.

To Harry's relief, Vernon and Petunia continued talking.

Unfortunately, they had changed to subject to Aunt Marge's next visit.

Not risking it, Harry crept back upstairs and went back to sleep.

* * *

Letters.

A lot of letters.

Letters everywhere.

Every day, more and more letters arrived at number 4 Privet Drive.

Vernon has personally thrown them in the fireplace, making sure there're nothing left but smithereens.

But still, they kept coming.

All addressed to a Mr H Potter.

Vernon proceeded to block up the letter box.

There were no more letters.

For the next few hours at least.

* * *

Owls.

A lot of owls.

Owls everywhere.

Each carrying a letter.

All addressed to a Mr H Potter.

"THIS IS IT!" screamed Vernon. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH! WE'RE LEAVING!"

And so, here they all are, sitting in a car for what seemed like years, until they reached a dock, empty but a single rowboat. In the distance, a small shack atop a jagged rock can be seen.

"There." confidently said Vernon, pointing at the shack. "They won't be able to find us there."

The four of them clambered onto the boat, which to Harry's disappointment did not sink when Dudley got on. Of course, it's up to Harry to row the boat to their destination.

* * *

Harry is bored.

They've been sitting in the shack for hours.

Sure, it was entertaining to see Dudley's discomfort at first, but after his hundredth complaint...

Night was falling. But it wasn't the only thing.

Rain.

Heavy rain.

A storm brewed, wind blowing against the wooden walls. Waves crashed against the rock, threatening to knock down the miserable shack that lays on top. Thunder boomed in the distance. Flashes of lightning can be seen through the filthy window.

Four shivering humans sat quietly, two shiver from the cold, while the ones with more... insulation shivered in fear.

Dudley jumped every time thunder cracked.

Vernon kept glancing at the door, as if a monster was going to barge in any second.

He wasn't wrong.

The door slammed open.

A large man, with an equally large beard, stood menacingly in the doorway, lightning flashed dramatically behind him. An uncharacteristic pink umbrella held in one hand, a small, slightly squashed white box held on the other.

Harry fully expected him to break into an evil laugh, bellowing 'I've found you mortals, now time to die' or something along those lines.

Instead, what the giant shouted was probably worse.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Harry proceeds to hide behind a sofa.

"You are not welcome here!" yelled a purple faced Vernon, threatening the intruder with a rifle held with shaking hands.

The giant blinked, thought for a second, then tied the gun nozzle in a knot.

"Harry Potter!" he shouted again. "Yer grown up so much! Last I saw, yer just a wee baby in me arms!"

"I-I-I'm not H-H-Harry," whimpered Dudley, a small wet stain appearing around his crotch area.

Harry's eyes flashed golden, experimenting what would happen if he were to reveal himself.

Harry's eyes flashed again, this time, he wanted to see what would happen if he doesn't.

Satisfied, Harry went out from behind the sofa, knowing that he would be met by warm eyes of the giant.

Despite his foreknowledge, Harry was still a little scared.

Turning to him, the giant looked at Harry with sad, longing eyes, as if looking at an old friend and said, "Oh my, 'arry, yer look just like yer da', but yer got yer mum's eyes."

"'ow rude of me," he continued. "Me name's Hagrid. I'm the groundskeeper at 'ogwarts."

He handed Harry a letter, who opened it, even though he knew its content.

"So... it wasn't a joke then?" Harry replied.

"A joke?" the giant turned to the Dursleys. "Don' tell me yer didn' tell Harry 'ere of wha' he is!"

"Harry is not going to that freak school with that freak of a headmaste-"

"ENOUGH! DUMBLEDOOR IS A GREA' MAN" boomed Hagrid, waving his umbrella at Dudley, who sprouted a pig's tail.

"Oops," he said, turning to Harry. "I'm not 'upposed to do that. 'eep it a secret 'tween yeh 'nd me 'arry."

Harry nodded.

"So they didn' tell yer anything then?"

A nod.

"Harry - yer a wizard."

There was a long pause.

Harry blinked, twice.

"I'm a what?"

"A wizard. Yer'll get a wand and do spells like yer paren's."

"My parents?"

"Yea, yer paren's, they died tryin' to protect yer."

"But... I thought they died in a car crash..."

"A CAR CRASH?"

The Dudleys flinched visibly.

"No 'arry. They 'ere killed by You-know-who tryin' to protect yer. He tried to kill yeh too, but the spell backfired. That's 'ow yeh got 'at scar."

Hagrid pointed at Harry's forehead.

Harry seemed to absorb the information for a second.

"What did they do? Like, for a living?"

"Yer parents? Well, yer mum's an Unspea'able and yer da's an Auror. Grea' people they are. I miss'em ev'ryday."

Hagrid used the back of his hand to wipe a tear from his glossy eyes, then noticing the confusion on Harry's face, he clarified, "oh, yer probably dunno wha' an Unspea'able an' wha' an Auror is do yeh? Yer mum worked on secret things fer the gov'rnment and yer da's a... wha' do they call it 'ere... policeman."

Harry felt warm and fuzzy inside as he learned more about his parents, knowing they had loved him and died protecting him. Then, after a moments pause, his eyes hardened and asked,

"Who?"

"Who wha'?"

"Who killed my parents?"

"You-know-who."

"No I don't, Mr Hagrid."

"Just 'agrid's fine, 'arry."

"Hagrid, who killed my parents?"

Hagrid leaned forward, and whispered two words before shivering in fear.

"Lord Voldemort."

"Oh, why didn't you just say it?"

"Harry... You-know-who's a dark wizard 'at killed many people. People's scared to say 'is name."

 _Pause._

"What happened to him?"

"Dunno. 'e vanished and 'avn't been seen since."

 _Another pause._

"Anyway, 'appy birthday 'arry!" he said in a more cheerful tone, holding out the slightly squished white box. "I migh've sa' on it a bit but it should still 'aste fine."

Harry reached out and opened the box. Inside was a flattened chocolate cake, with blue icing spelling the words 'Happy Birthday Harry'.

"Thanks Hagrid." Harry smiled at the giant man warmly.

"Yer welcome. Now, 'morrow we're gonna get yer things. Yer should get some rest, 'arry, it gonna be a long day 'head."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Even though this is basically the same as canon as Harry didn't use much of his power this chapter I've tried to make it more entertaining for you guys. The story will pick up once he gets to Hogwarts so stay tuned!

Next chapter: The Leaky Cauldron

P.S. Feel free to leave a review! :D


	4. Chapter Three: The Leaky Cauldron

**Disclaimer:** J K Rowling owns the majority shares of the Leaky Cauldron and hold the patent of both butterbeer and firewhisky.

* * *

 **Chapter Three: The Leaky Cauldron**

 _Tap. Tap Tap._

A small, brown, feathery owl awoke the sleeping members of the small shack with its sharp beak knocking against the window.

Emerald eyes opened and met the intelligent eyes of the impatient owl.

"Let 'im in, 'arry," a deep voice said to his right.

Harry looked to the right, a confused expression on his face.

"It's... an owl. What- Is it yours Hagrid?"

"Eh, no 'arry. In ter wizarding world we use owls to de'iver mail 'round," Hagrid explained. "He's 'ere to deliver the papers. Now, go on then 'arry. Let 'im in."

Harry went over to the window, undid the latch, and opened the window. The owl flew straight to the giant, dropped a newspaper on his lap, before perching on the window sill, staring at Harry weirdly.

"Ah, let's see," exclaimed Hagrid as he opened the paper. "Hmm...Ah! A colony of hydras 'en found in Bra'il! And also-"

"Erm Hagrid... Why's the owl looking at me as if it wants to eat me?"

"Oh sorry 'bout that 'arry. He's waitin' 'is paymen' tha's all. Here, 'ake this 'nd givit to 'im."

Hagrid handed Harry a small gold coin, who gave it to the awaiting owl, who flew off after taking it.

Meanwhile the Dursleys were staring at the owl with killing intent, mixed with a little bit of fear.

Harry and Hargrid continued to ignore their existence.

* * *

An hour later, the two found outside a battered pub on the outskirts of London.

" 'ere it is!" exclaimed Hagrid. "Diagon 'lley!"

"Erm Hagrid... Are you sure we're in the right place?"

" 'Course 'arry! It jus' looks this way cos it 'eeps the muggles out."

Entering the pub, the pair was greeted by the elderly man behind a cosy bar.

"Hey Hagrid! The usual?"

"Not today, Tom. Gotta student 'ere." Hagird gestured at Harry.

Soft brown eyes met stunning emerald ones, before looking just above.

"Oh my... It cannot be... Harry Potter."

The pub went silent. Everyone stopped what there were doing and stared at raven haired boy, searching for the scar, the proof that the boy was indeed their savior. Then almost at once, they jumped from their seat and rushed at the boy.

Harry, sensing danger, looked into the future. His eyes flashed golden.

 _Tick._

 _Men, women, young and old; hands, fingers searching for flesh._

 _Tock._

 _Dodge, duck, drop and roll. The masses of hands, fingers gripping wherever they can, wrists, ankles, knees, chest, surrounding him._

 _Tick._

Harry's eyes flashed rapidly, searching for a way out. But there was just too many people, and too little space in this crowed pub. His powers reaching the limit, till he can use it no more less he falls unconscious, then he would be at the mercy of these desperate people.

Fear engulfed him, he dropped to his knees and cried, awaiting the limbs that will tear him apart.

But it never came.

Harry looked up, and saw Hagrid standing over him, arms outstretched, protecting him against the waves of men and women.

"Enough!" bellowed Hagrid. "Can't yer tell yer scaring the boy?"

Shock and embarrassment fell on the crowd's face as they disperse, too ashamed to speak, or even make eye contact with the boy or his protector.

Hagrid picked the boy up and carried him to the alley entrance, tapping the necessary bricks to open the gateway, revealing the wondrous and beautiful world of magic. All fear and doubts faded away as the duo made their way to the majestic marble building – Gringotts.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the back corner of the Leaky Cauldron, a figure smiled evilly to himself. It was so easy to manipulate the minds of sheep from curious to obsession, then aggression. Ah! It was wonderful to see the innocent Boy-Who-Lived so weak and pitiful. It'd be fun to slowly turn him into a pawn… and the boy won't even know it.

* * *

 **A/N: Once again, thanks for the reviews! I'm unfortunately bogged down with work so expect very slow updates, tho I might get more motivation if I get more reviews *wink wink*.**

 **Next chapter will be a longer one, featuring Gringotts and and Ollivanders. Stay tuned!**


End file.
